


In the Shack, After Moonset

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Figure Drawing, Nudity, Other, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a lie-in after The Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shack, After Moonset

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/AfterMoonset.jpg.html)


End file.
